


My silhouette on top of your shadow

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dick Pics, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: Sergio sends a dick pic tothe wrongGerard's phone.





	My silhouette on top of your shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Set during an international break while Gerard was still playing for Spain
> 
> Title borrowed from _Bad_ by Alexx Mack

Sergio takes one last look at the picture, a proud smile curling his lips before he hits send. He drops his phone onto the sheets and snuggles deeper into the pillows, strokes himself loosely while he waits for a response.

It’s only after a few minutes without his phone buzzing that he begins to wonder, but then there’s an insistent knock on his door and he scrambles to pull up his pants.

“Come in,” he yells and sits up a little straighter, just as Gerard bursts into the room.

“So this is interesting,” Gerard says with a smirk, holding his phone out and Sergio feels his cheeks heat up when the picture he took just moments ago glares back at him.

“Can we please just forget i sent you this?” he laughs a little sheepishly. “It was kinda meant for someone else.”

“Well now you’re just hurting my feelings,” Gerard mocks, hand pressed over his heart dramatically. 

“Don’t be an idiot,” Sergio hurls one of his pillows at him. “How’d you even know i was the one who sent it?”

“Have you ever heard of caller ID?” Gerard rolls his eyes as he catches the pillow. He sits down at the foot of the bed. “And you kinda have a shit ton of tattoos down there.”

“Oh.”

Gerard laughs. “But since you basically forced me to look at pictures of your dick, the least you can do is tell me what kind of filters you’re using.”

“I’m not using any filters,” Sergio grins smugly.

 

“Bullshit,” Gerard turns to face Sergio, legs folded under his body just next to Sergio’s feet.

“I’m serious.”

Gerard snorts. “As if your pics would look this good without filters.”

Sergio smirks. “Did you just…”

“Don’t even...,” Gerard cuts him off before he can finish. “I’m complimenting your picture editing skills, that’s it.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself,” Sergio grins, “but i’m still not using any filters.”

“Prove it then,” Gerard gestures vaguely. “Take off your pants.”

“What?”

“Take off your pants. I’m not gonna believe anything you say until i’ve seen it myself.”

“You’re insane” Sergio laughs, but he’s already shoving his pants down his thighs and reaching for his phone. He scoots down a little, so he’s mostly lying flat on the bed and he’s still half hard so it only takes a few strokes until he’s fully hard again. Gerard is watching him attentively while he wraps his thumb and index loosely around his base, sucking in his stomach and angling the camera a bit away from himself as he takes the picture.

“Hand it over,” Gerard demands the moment Sergio is done with the pic, holding out his hand for Sergio’s phone.

“You’re awfully eager to see another picture of my dick,” Sergio laughs and tosses his phone at Gerard before he tugs himself back in, watches as Gerard studies his phone intently.

When he finally puts it down, he doesn’t look all that pleased.

“Do you believe me now?” Sergio asks smugly.

“I guess,” Gerard sighs. “I just don’t get why mine always look so bad.”

“Maybe you’re just working with bad source material,” Sergio teases.

“My dick is more than fine, thank you very much.” 

“Show me then, maybe i can help.”

Gerard fiddles with his phone. “Don’t laugh.”

“I won’t,” Sergio says and crawls towards Gerard, peaks over his shoulder at the screen. “Wow,” he gasps and actually has to bite his lip so he won’t start laughing. “This really is tragic.”

“Thanks,” Gerard grumbles and locks his phone again. “No need to be mean about it.”

“Don’t be like that, i’m sorry,” Sergio says with a smile and sits down next to Gerard, feet hanging off the bed and their shoulders touching. “i’ll teach you. It’s really not that hard,” he chuckles proudly at his own joke, laughing even more when Gerard grimaces.

“Just no.”

“What?” Sergio grins. “I thought it was funny.”

“It really wasn’t.”

“Whatever,” Sergio nudges Gerard’s shoulder. “All you need is the right angle and proper lighting. Come on, i’ll show you.”

 

“So what now?” Gerard asks when they’re both lying on Sergio’s bed, his pants and underwear already in a crumpled heap on the floor.

“Well, you kinda need to get hard,” Sergio points out.

“Um…,” there’s a faint blush rising on Gerard’s cheeks and no, Sergio definitely doesn’t find it endearing or attractive.

“Just think about whoever,” he gestures vaguely, “there must be someone who gets you going. Not sure what your type is though. petite and blond maybe?” Sergio rambles on.

“You know it would actually help if you’d shut up,” Gerard groans and finally wraps a hand around himself.

“Sorry,” Sergio rolls onto his back again and stares at the ceiling. After a few moments he chances a glance at Gerard and when he finds his eyes closed, he lets himself look properly, gaze lingering on Gerard’s length that is slowly filling up in his palm and curving beautifully towards his stomach, soft breaths rushing out of him as he strokes himself slowly and Sergio feels his own dick twitch with renewed interest, suddenly straining against the soft fabric of his sweats. He reaches down furtively and palms himself lightly, just to take the edge off, but it’s really not helping with Gerard now writhing on the sheets next to him.

“I think that’s enough,” he says gruffly and rolls onto his side, desperate to hide just how turned on he is. “Time to take a picture.”

He drops Gerard’s phone on his chest who fumbles for a moment before he manages to unlock it with shaky fingers.

“Don’t go in too close,” Sergio instructs and pulls Gerard’s arm a little upwards and to the side. “You want to make sure you always have some leg or stomach in the picture,” he leans over Gerard, so he can look at the screen while he does some last adjustments to the camera, finally letting himself sink back into the pillows when he’s pleased with the result.

“Now take your hand and hold your dick slightly away from your body,” he watches intently as Gerard awkwardly takes hold of his length. 

“Not this much,” Sergio corrects, but he soon realizes that Gerard is only making it worse every time he moves his hand.

“You’re doing it all wrong,” he sighs and reaches over, pushes Gerard’s hand away and grasps Gerard’s dick. “Now take the picture.”

“With your hand in it?” Gerard asks breathlessly.

Sergio shrugs and pretends he’s not noticing how Gerard’s dick is twitching in his hold, how warm and silky and perfect it feels against his palm. “It’s just a trial shot.”

“Fine,” the camera clicks and then Gerard is holding out the phone to him and Sergio reluctantly lets go of him to look at the picture.

“Not bad,” he says, his head tilted to the side while he studies the screen. “But there are too many shadows.” He shuffles to the edge of the bed and pats the mattress next to himself. “Move into the middle a bit.”

Gerard looks at him questioningly but then he’s moving closer anyway and Sergio swallows a gasp when their legs suddenly press together.

“Take another one,” he orders, hoping Gerard won’t notice the tremor in his voice or the trembling of his hand as he reaches over and covers Gerard’s hand with his own and this really shouldn’t be turning him on as much as it is.

Gerard fumbles with his phone but he’s not nearly coordinated enough with one hand and it ends up slipping from his shaking fingers and lands on the floor with a dull thud.

“Shit,” Gerard laughs softly, sinking back into the plush pillows. “Pretty sure this is the most ridiculous thing we’ve ever done,” he says, voice hoarse and gravelly and Sergio suddenly feels hot all over.

He chuckles and he’s about to say something but then his eyes drift down to where his fingers are still wrapped around Gerard’s solid shaft and his breath gets stuck in his throat. He turns his head to the side, just as Gerard does the same and when their eyes lock and Gerard’s mouth parts wantonly, Sergio feels a maddening surge of lust rush through him.

He twists his wrist, fingers slowly sliding up Gerard’s length, and it’s mesmerizing to watch how Gerard’s eyes flutter and his tongue darts out to lick at his plush lips. A drop of sticky liquid seeps out against his thumb and Sergio shudders.

“Sergio,” Gerard’s voice is strangled, his fingers closing around Sergio’s wrist and Sergio’s breath catches audibly.

They both move at the same time, hungry hands grasping at feverish skin until Sergio ends up on top of Gerard, mouths hovering only inches apart and Gerard’s breath ghosting hotly against his trembling lips. His chest heaves and he can’t hold in the broken moan when their mouths finally clash so desperately that their noses bump and their teeth clack.

Sergio chuckles roughly, almost pulling back, almost feeling embarrassed but he can’t get enough of the taste of Gerard’s lips, can’t get enough of the way Gerard’s breathing turns ragged everytime he rocks his hips, every time their tongues lick against each other. He slips his hands under Gerard’s shirt, exploring the dips and curves of his stomach, his skin hot under his fingertips as their mouths grow ever more insistent, hungrier and Sergio can’t get close enough, can’t kiss him deeply enough. Frantic he tugs on Gerard’s t-shirt and they separate just long enough to pull it over his head before their lips meet again, even more passionate this time, even hungrier for each other. He fists his hands in Gerard’s hair and holds his head in place as he devours his mouth.

 

“Get these off,” Gerard grunts, pushing impatiently at the waistband of Sergio’s sweats and Sergio hurries to push them off, wriggles out of the offending fabric and his underwear too and when their bodies finally collide without any barriers in between an embarrassingly needy wail tears from his throat.

He shifts his hips until their dicks align and Gerard’s grip on his ass suddenly becomes possessive, fingers splayed across his cheeks as he grabs him tight, nails digging into Sergio’s soft flesh.

“Fuck,” Gerard pants. “We should have done this a lot sooner,” he groans, one finger dipping lower, running along Sergio’s crack and Sergio’s hips surge upwards, seeking more friction. “God, the things i want to do to you.”

Sergio only laughs, the sound desperate and broken and he can barely speak with how Gerard’s finger is teasing his opening, stretching him out with the pad of his index, pushing against it with just the smallest hint of pressure, just enough to drive him crazy with lust.

“Please,” he moans and grinds down, the sudden friction making both of them shudder. They rub against each other slowly, barely kissing anymore, only panting against each other’s lips as the friction sends delicious sparks down Sergio’s spine. 

“Come on,” he groans and arches against Gerard’s hand, bucking up until Gerard finally takes pity on him and slides his finger into him and Sergio sighs happily as pleasure shoots all the way down to his toes. Gerard’s arm is heavy across his lower back, his free hand splayed possessively below the swell of his ass and he feels utterly, deliciously trapped in Gerard’s hold, Gerard’s erection rubbing tantalizingly against his own oversensitive flesh.

“Do you have condoms?” Gerard asks, voice broken and his dick leaking between their bodies.

Sergio shakes his head regretfully.

“Shit,” Gerard curses, his hand stilling against Sergio’s ass.

“Just…,” Sergio whimpers. “Let me come like this,” he begs, rutting against Gerard with barely any rhythm at all. “Please. I’ll suck you off after.”

Sergio cries out when Gerard plunges a second finger into him, his hand banging against his ass as he thrusts into him relentlessly. 

“God, i wish i could fuck you,” Gerard pants against his neck. “You’re so tight, so… _fuck_ ... I just want to tear into you…,” he sinks his teeth into Sergio’s shoulder, drives his fingers deeper and Sergio’s vision flickers.

“More,” he arches into Gerard’s touch and he doesn’t care that Gerard will probably leave a bruise, because Gerard’s lips are unbearably soft against his overheated skin and the rough tickle of is beard is driving him absolutely insane and he can barely concentrate on anything but the slick slide of their rock-hard dicks as they keep rocking against each other with no rhythm at all.

“Geri…,” Sergio’s voice cracks and when Gerard pulls off from his neck and their eyes meet, he tumbles over the edge with a broken sob, his toes curling at the sheer force of his orgasm and he’s still coming between them when Gerard’s hand on his ass tightens, forcing him down as he grinds up, hot liquid coating his belly as Gerard comes as well.

 

“Fuck,” Sergio rolls off of Gerard and there’s a happy content laugh bubbling up in his chest as he falls into the messy sheets. “I’m buying condoms first thing in the morning.” 

“You better,” Gerard smirks. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Sergio laughs and turns his head, his gaze getting stuck on Gerard’s sweat-slicked chest and the puddle of cum on his belly. He licks his lips hungrily, his dick giving a tired twitch at the thought of thoroughly licking him clean.

Gerard chuckles when he realizes the direction of Sergio’s gaze. “And you still owe me a blowjob.”

“Later,” Sergio sighs. “I’m spent,” he groans when he sees the mischievous glint in Gerard’s eyes. “Don’t even think about making a stamina joke.”

“You know me too well,” Gerard laughs and for a moment they just grin at each other, their eyes getting stuck on each other and Sergio is about to lean in for a kiss when he suddenly yawns deeply.

“Sorry,” he apologizes sheepishly, feels his cheeks heat up. 

“I think i should probably go,” Gerard says when Sergio yawns once again, but his voice is hesitant and he’s not moving and he just looks too damn good in Sergio’s bed like this, all heavy limbs and flushed skin.

“Stay,” he says, already tugging the blanket over both of them and snuggling deeper into the pillows.

“Sergio?” Gerard studies him with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Huh?”

“You didn’t sent that pic by accident, did you?”

Sergio smiles sheepishly. “Maybe not.”

Gerard laughs. “You really need to work on your seduction skills.”

“It worked, didn’t it,” Sergio grins coyly and rolls into Gerard’s space, rests his head on Gerard’s chest.

“Just don’t let it get to your head,” Gerard teases and leans over to turn off the lights before he tightens his arms around Sergio.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments! Don't be shy, i usually don't bite :)


End file.
